horrorfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blood Feast 2
Blood Feast 2 è un film del 2002, diretto da Herschell Gordon Lewis. É il sequel del film cult Blood Feast.In the UK? Have a Blood Feast on Us! The film continues the story left from the original film, where a grandson of Fuad Ramses attempts to restart his uncle's catering business.http://www.aintitcool.com/display.cgi?id=11035 Trama Fuad Ramses III, nipote di Fuad Ramses, che negli anni sessanta uccise molte ragazze per sacrificarle alla dea egizia Ishtar, riapre il servizio di catering del nonno per condurre una vita tranquilla. Nel negozio, però, è rimasta la statua di Isthar, la quale si impossessa di Fuad Rames III e lo costringe a continuare l'opera di sacrificio iniziata dal nonno anni prima. Nel frattempo la signora Lampley assume Fuad per occuparsi del servizio di catering per il ricevimento nuziale della figlia Tiffani. L'uomo decide così di preparare un particolarissimo pranzetto a base di carne umana per il matrimonio. Una dopo l'altra, le damigelle d'onore della sposa scompaiono nel nulla, finendo per diventare appetitosi bocconcini cucinati e venduti nel ristorante di Fuad. Due poliziotti, il detective Myers e il detective Loomis, indagano sugli omicidi mentre l'intera. Dopo una lunga indagine, il detective Loomis scopre che Fuad è posseduto dalla statua della dea egizia, così come era successo in passato al nonno. Myers, il quale durante un interrogatorio a Fuad ha visto la statua, informa il collega ed entrambi si precipitano nel negozio di Fuad per fermarlo. Myers e Loomis giungono appena in tempo e uccidono Fuad prima che egli possa uccidere la signora Lampley come vittima sacrificale alla dea Ishtar. Myers viene posseduto dalla dea egizia e tenta di uccidere Loomis. Loomis tenta di liberare il colelga dalla possessione distruggendo la statua, ma questa cadendo travolge e uccide il detective Myers. Note Trent'anni dopo il suo ultimo film, Herschell Gordon Lewis, che nel frattempo aveva abbandonato il cinema per diventare un uomo d'affari di successo, torna alla regia e si cimenta con il sequel del suo primo film, il cult Blood Feast. Il produttore Friedman ed il regista Lewis tornano insieme partorendo questo film che celebra i fasti del loro passato e cerca di guadagnare sfruttando la vasta schiera di fan in attesa di tale evento. Lo splatter è dosato in abbondanza e l'ironia sfocia nella demenzialità pura, senza remore. Certo, i tempi sono cambiati e di acqua sotto i ponti ne è passata parecchia... e così, Lewis si adatta a nuovi canoni del cinema usando steadycam, montaggio curato, attori più o meno decorosi e ragazze siliconate. Il risultato è una specie di splatter porno semi-demenziale, capace di deludere anche i più sfegattati fans del regista. Il film si è rivelato un fiasco e lo stesso Lewis non va particolarmente fiero di questo film, infatti ha più volte ribadito che lui è stato il semplice esecutore di un progetto altrui e che il risultato finale non è stato quello sperato. Curioso l'omaggio ad Halloween nei nomi dei due detective protagonisti (Loomis e Myers) e gustoso il cameo del re del trash americano John Waters nel ruolo del reverendo. References Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film splatter